RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33. ---- Cinderblaze spotted a mouse and was about to catch it when pain took over her belly "ow" she shrieked Creekfrost glanced at Cinderblaze with a worried look. "I think you should see Vinefur." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 00:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) He is mostly ginger, but part black and cream) "No, you didn't, but why are you in our territory?" asked Autumnpaw. "We are?" Dazzleheart asked baffled, she was alone, as Creekdew and Swiftbird had went down another tunnel. "I thought... my friend said he dug these." now that Dazzleheart thought about it, it sounded really dumb that one cat could dig all of this. "I'm so, so, sorry!" she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine " Cinderblaze wheezed "really " she says ignoring the pain Creekfrost shook his head slightly. "I don't believe you, your going to see Vinefur, it's getting in the way of your duties." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream paced around camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, my Clan dug these..." Autumnpaw mewed. Fallowflight nodded. "Seriously I'm fine " Cinderblaze wheezed through the pain "Oh..." Dazzleheart mewled quietly. Swiftbird sprang into the tunnel and glared at the CaveClan cats. "What are you doing here?" she snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean? Our Clan dug these tunnels and this is our territory!" Fallowflight meowed. "Oh really? I don't smell CaveClan here, get out of here!" Swiftbird hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Ya know... It rains. Our scent could have washed away! And if you don't smell CaveClan, we're right here." Autumnpaw meowed. "Get out of here before I slash your face off, buddy!" Swiftbird snarled in Autumnpaw's face. Dazzleheart looked shocked at Swiftbird. "But Swiftbird, we could just walk away, it's theirs an -" Swiftbird cut her off with her tail lifted. Rockfoot pushed his way in front of the cats and glared at Swiftbird. "We worked for this, we're not giving it up because you said so." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm gonna get help!" Autumnpaw whispered to Fallowflight. She nodded. Autumnpaw slowly stalked out. "I don't need to see Vinefur " Cinderblaze says pain coming again Anglerpaw saw Autumnpaw and followed him. "Please Swiftbird, they just want us to go, we can easily do this!" Dazzleheart pleaded with her older Clanmate. Swiftbird lashed her tail. "No way!" she hissed and lept at Rockfoot and dug her teeth, lightning fast into his neck fur. --- Creekfrost hissed. "Then I guess I can drag you..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight didn't fight Dazzleheart, as she agreed with the she-cat.. Dazzleheart froze in fright at the fighting. "Stop..." he mewed was barley more then a whisper. Rockfoot and Swiftbird crashed to the ground with teeth and claws. Jaegerpaw suddenly sprang over and bit Swiftbird's ear, giving her a deep rip. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:20, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "N-ow I felt kicking again in my belly " Cinderblaze wheezed Creekfrost cocked his head with one ear perked and the other down. "Kicking? are you excpting kits?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Please stop." she meowed. "I don't know The kicking has been going on for a moon " Cinderblaze says Creekfrost let his head lean back to normal. "I think you should check with Vinefur to be sure, you don't want to hurt them if you are." --- "Never!" Swiftbird hissed and crawled out from underneath Jaegerpaw and Rockfoot and flew at Fallowflight. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:26, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Stop this!" She lashed out her legs and kicked the cat. "I don't wanna fight. But I will defend." Cinderblaze nodded Swiftbird lept at her throat, but Rockfoot tugged her tail, and she just missed Fallowflight's neck fur. Dazzleheart blinked, her eyes suddenly felt heavy and blurred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I don't wanna fight!" Fallowflight kicked a rock. "Too bad!" Swiftbird hissed and tried to attack again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Well then..." Fallowflight quickly leapt back. Cinderblaze felt more pain " this is not looking good " Swiftbird hissed in anger. --- Creekfrost began to head to camp. "You should go as soon as you can." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:37, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not fighting." "Then I guess you'll be an easy kill," Swiftbird growled as she, once again, flew on top of Fallowflight but this time, she stood her ground too heavily to be moved. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Anyways, I said fight not defend." She raked her belly. Swiftbird yelled with pain and hit Fallowflight in the jaw. Dazzleheart backed away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes hurry " Cinderblaze says She hit her jaw back. Swiftbird flew off Fallowflight and dashed through the tunnel away from the CaveClan cats. Dazzleheart stood awkwardly watching them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I would think there coming if they were kits " Cinderblaze says "Sorry if I hurt her," Runningstrike turned, and padded away from the Caln. He would look for Oilpaw, no matter what. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost led Cinderblaze into camp and stopped by the medicine den. "I'll stop here." --- Swiftbird dashed through the forest and flew into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 12:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Swiftbird! What happened?!" Silverrain cried. Cinderblaze nodded "Vinefur" she calls "Now what?" Vinefur yapped and came to Cinderblaze. ---- "CaveClan is in the tunnels!" Swiftbird hissed to the cats that gathered around her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I've been having terrible pains in my belly like someone is kicking me " Cinderblaze said Sunpaw narrowed her eyes darkly. CaveClan? Where they coming for her? She highly doubted it, and today, she would slaughter her siblings and mother if she saw them.---- Lilyflower raised her head, suddenly growing extremely worried. She had a feeling, a very bad feeling....'Silverstar' 19:23, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur let out a pissy sigh. "Anything else? can I feel your belly?" he asked. ''Jeez, how many she-cats are having kits this year? ---- Stormstar perked his ears. What do I do? ''he asked himself worriedly. He really didn't want to fight another Clan all that bad when just early it had been so nice. Stormstar nodded. "Okay.... Swiftbird, Sunpaw, Morningpaw, Duskpaw, Creekdew, Silverrain, and Pumpkinfrost, you go to the tunnels...." he meowed, hoping that wasn't ''two many ''warriors. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw pricked his ears, but his gaze drifted to Morningpaw. Was his brother really able to fight in a true battle? Ever since their little skirmish, he highly doubted that he'd survive as a warrior, however, anyone who picked on him would be beaten to a pulp by Duskpaw. Picking on Morningpaw was ''his job.---- Pumpkinfrost nodded, while Sunpaw grinned. This was her perfect chance...Silverstar 19:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Sure " Cinderblaze said Stormstar glanced at Lilyflower. "I'm going with them," he mewed. --- Morningpaw casted his brother a glare. His eyes drew away. P''lease, please, please don't let my blindness get in the way again. ''---- Swiftbird's eyes shone with hunger for the battle. There hasn't been one in ages... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower's eyes grew round with worry. "B-But, Stormstar...!-" She stopped herself, lowering her head in sadness. "Just please, please stay safe, for me and our children..."---- Duskpaw narrowed his eyes at his brother, giving him a small shove with his broad shoulders. "Le'ts go show those shrimps the real power of Wolfstar's bloodline."Silverstar 19:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw nodded, flexing his claws. --- "I promise I'll be fine," Stormstar mewed and touched his tail on the gray and white mollies shoulder. He turned away and began to lead the cats out of camp to the tunnels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Why do I feel these pains " Cinderblaze asks Lilyflower watched her mate leave, sitting their like a lost little puppy.---- Duskpaw pricked his ears, racing after Stormstar, Sunpaw darting ahead of the dark tabby apprentice.'Silverstar' 19:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw dashed up to the front, fur lifted in excitement. --- Vinefur ran his paw along Cinderblaze's belly. (Is she having the kitlings now?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) Cinderblaze felt more pain "Your having kits, now," Vinefur growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Really " Cinderblaze asks (I might just take Nightkit for my own ) "Come on then! Let's go!" Silverrain yowled. "May I go?" Scorchclaw asked. ~Spots Stormstar nodded at Scorchclaw. "Come on then," he mewed and they stopped at the tunnels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Come on." Scorchclaw meowed. Dazzleheart stood frozen in the tunnels, she heard foot steps and a bounch of CaveClan cats popped out from a tunnel. She tensed as one of them was Firepoppy, from what she heard, Firepoppy would fight to the death and be a savage one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Like right now " Cinderblaze asks ~Shore "Yes," Vinefur mewed, handing her a stick. Firepoppy snarled at Dazzleheart and pinned her to the ground. "Get. Out. Off. Our. Tunnels." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw sniffed the air again. ''I smell Sunkit. Dazzleheart squirmed under Firepoppy's surprisingly heavy paws, just then, at the other end of the tunnels, RockClan cats appeared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight watched as RockClan cats filled the tunnels. "Get out of here!" Stormstar hissed above the growls. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw growled. ''She didn't. But she did. Sunkit joined RockClan. "These are our tunnels!" Firepoppy screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Soon Cinderblaze had three kits Autumnpaw snarled. "You may move yourself and your goblins to the nursery," Vinefur mewed. --- "CaveClan, attack!" Firepoppy snarled and flew off Dazzleheart and leaped at Morningpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw looked for his sister to jump on. "Hey Ioheart " Cinderblaze said walking into the nursery the kits on her back Creekdew attacked Firepoopy, and hed her to the ground. "I dug those tunnels!" He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze named the she kit Snowkit the black tom Nightkit and the other tom she called Badgerkit Creekdew hissed, loudly. Then stopped. "You were on the quest with my dad, right?" 02:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind was jumping happily Pinekit peeked out of camp. "Why are those cats fighting, mommy? What's going on?" She asked. 03:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind looked at Everyone and yelled "Cinderblaze had Kits " Pinekit was scared, she hated seeing blood. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "oh really? then why have then been here for years upon years?" Firepoppy asked. "CaveClan warriors dug them." --- Ioheart lied her head down peacfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit sniffed Ioheart Ioheart lifted her narrow face to gaze at the young kit. "Hello," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "The tunnels have been here for a few moon only! I dug them with my own paws!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then why did I see my clanmates covered in earth, returning to camp everyday, and I in fact worked on it too?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I dug those tunnels, me and.....others who I can't name.....we worked for moons on the tunnels, so quit lying and get back to your Clan!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Listen, we dug them, they've been here seasons, upon seasons!" Firepoppy howled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit walked in front of Dewkit. "Winterkit, get behind me." She mewed.---------Creekdew licked his paw. "Chill man, I here cats who are lying get defensive." He mewed, without missing a beat. 04:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Winterkit glared at Pinekit. "Why?" --- "I'm getting mad because your ugly tails calling me a liar on my own land!" Firepoppy was in a spitting rage. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "So that these thugs can't hurt us." Pinekit mewed.-------"Look man, I didn't lye, I made those tunnels." -----Runningstrike returned, after not being able to find his lost son. He joined the battle. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi I'm Snowkit " Snowkit said to Ioheart "Shut your mouth you rabid maggot!" Firepoppy suddenly flew at Creekdew's throat, without thinking, her rage powering her. --- "They won't hurt us, they aren't in camp," Dewkit pointed out. ---- "Greetings, I am Ioheart." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes but, if they do come to camp....." Pinekit mewed.----------"Whoa, you almost killed me, dude." Creekdew mewed, pushing the CaveClan cat off of him. "The tunnel are mine!-----"Hello!" Runningstrike mewed, slightly confused. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I can protect myself!" Winterkit yipped wildly. --- Firepoppy snarled and dove after Creekdew again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit nodded seeing her tail and jumped on it softly "No, you can't and if you could, I am still protecting you." Pinekit mewed.----------Creekdew shoved off the cat. "Look buster, out!" He yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I will be the one protecting you." Winterkit still protested. ---- Firepoppy still zipped wildly after him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit shook her head. "No." SHe mewed.------"Dude, this is out of hand." Creekdew mewed. 04:21, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Nuh!" Winterkit started throwing a fit. ---- "Maybe you shouldn't call me a liar! OH MY LAND!" Firepoppy screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Snowkit come play with Badgerkit " Cinderblaze said to the kit Pinekit rolled her eyes.----"I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, in the ecact way I want!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Badgerkit stiffened. --- Winterkit stomped around. --- "Then I guess I'll have to kill you," Firepoppy spat and flew at Creekdew's throat. Out of no where, gray and white fur flashed her eyes and her claws slashed deeply into Stormstar's throat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 04:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay